Biografia
Lady Pank – polski zespół rockowy założony w 1981 roku we Wrocławiu przez Jana Borysewicza i Andrzeja Mogielnickiego. Jedna z najpopularniejszych grup w historii polskiego rocka. Zespół wydał ponad 20 płyt i dziesiątki przebojów, m.in. „Mniej niż zero”, „Wciąż bardziej obcy”, „Kryzysowa narzeczona”. Nazwa grupy pochodzi od tytułu pierwszego nagrania „Mała Lady Punk” (z nieco zmienioną pisownią). Pierwszy oficjalny koncert pod szyldem Lady Pank zespół zagrał w czteroosobowym składzie (Jan Borysewicz – wokal, gitara; Edmund Stasiak – gitara; Paweł „Kawka” Mielczarek – gitara basowa; Andrzej Polak – perkusja) 14 sierpnia 1982 roku z okazji otwarcia studenckiego klubu Park. Początki (1981–1983) Zespół Lady Pank został założony pod koniec 1981 roku, tuż po odejściu z Budki Suflera gitarzysty i kompozytora Jana Borysewicza oraz autora tekstów Andrzeja Mogielnickiego. Pierwszy utwór „Mała Lady Punk” Jan Borysewicz nagrał razem z Wojciechem Bruślikiem i Andrzejem Dylewskim podczas sesji nagraniowej do płyty „Układy” Izabeli Trojanowskiej w grudniu 1981 w krakowskim studio Teatru Stu. Drugi, „Minus 10 w Rio” został już nagrany z Edmundem Stasiakiem, Januszem Panasewiczem, Andrzejem Polakiem i Pawłem Mielczarkiem (zwrotki śpiewa Jan Borysewicz, a refren Janusz Panasewicz). W tym czasie zespół nie miał jeszcze ustalonego stałego składu. Wśród osób, którym Jan Borysewicz proponował współpracę byli Mieczysław Jurecki i Wojciech Morawski. Kolejne nagrania powstały w czerwcu 1982, również w krakowskim studio Teatru Stu. W sierpniu 1982 w warszawskim klubie Park zespół oficjalnie zadebiutował w składzie: Jan Borysewicz, Edmund Stasiak, Paweł Mielczarek i Andrzej Polak (w tym składzie zespół zagrał 5 koncertów). Wkrótce powstał tam pierwszy fanklub zespołu. W tym czasie ukazał się też pierwszy singel „Mała Lady Punk” / „Minus 10 w Rio”. Wkrótce wyklarował się skład zespołu: Jan Borysewicz – gitara solowa; Janusz Panasewicz – śpiew; Paweł Mścisławski – bas; Edmund Stasiak – gitara oraz Jarosław Szlagowski – perkusja3. W tym okresie muzyka zespołu jednoznacznie oscylowała wokół rozwijającego się wówczas stylu New Wave (Nowa fala). Największa popularność (1983–1986) Szczyt popularności Lady Pank przypadł na rok 1983 kiedy to zespół wykonał ponad 360 koncertów (m.in.: na Rock Arenie w Poznaniu i na KFPP w Opolu). W listopadzie 1983 miał miejsce galowy koncert zespołu w Hali Gwardii w Warszawie. Spektakl zarejestrowała TVP. Zespół zagrał wówczas takie utwory jak: „Tańcz głupia tańcz”, „Kryzysowa narzeczona”, „Zamki na piasku”, „Wciąż bardziej obcy”, „Moje Kilimandżaro”, „Vademecum skauta”. Oprócz „Tańcz głupia tańcz” wszystkie znalazły się na debiutanckiej płycie pt. „Lady Pank” wydanym pod koniec roku. Album był zbliżony brzmieniowo do popularnej wówczas za granicą grupy The Police. Zespół wówczas konkurował głównie z Republiką oraz innymi grupami takimi jak Perfect, Oddział Zamknięty, Lombard, Bajm i Maanam. Na drugim albumie pt. „Ohyda” wydanym w 1984 roku zespół przedstawił utwory bardziej urozmaicone i bogato zaaranżowane. 1 kwietnia wystąpił w Sali Kongresowej z okazji setnego wydania listy przebojów Radiowej Trójki. Tego samego roku dał również koncert na Poznańskiej Rock Arenie. Niedługo potem podczas Krajowego Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu zespół zaprezentował przebój pt. „To jest tylko rock and roll”. Ponadto wystąpił w filmie Pawła Karpińskiego pt. To tylko Rock. W tym czasie znane stały się liczne zabawy w hotelach organizowane przez Jana Borysewicza. Na listach przebojów znalazły się utwory takie jak: „Zabij to”, „A to ohyda” czy „Tango stulecia”. Oprócz tego dla żartu nagrali „Augustowskie noce” Marii Koterbskiej (muzyka Franciszka Leszczyńska, słowa Andrzej Tylczyński i Zbigniew Zapert) oraz prowokacyjnie „Białą flagę” Republiki. Wówczas powstała rywalizacja Lady Pank z Republiką zorganizowana przez fanów obu grup muzycznych. Sami muzycy znali się prywatnie i nie wywoływali konfliktów, co później przypieczętowano tekstami Grzegorza Ciechowskiego do albumu Tacy sami. W grudniu zespół otrzymał złote płyty za album „Lady Pank” Tonpressu oraz „Ohydę” Savitoru. Pod koniec roku 1985 zespół rozpoczął występy zagraniczne – w Wielkiej Brytanii, Finlandii (festiwal Ruisrock), ZSRR, a także trzytygodniową trasę koncertową po USA. Wówczas o podboju Ameryki przez Lady Pank w polskich mediach zrobiło się głośno. W Stanach została wydana płyta „Drop Everything” (anglojęzyczny odpowiednik pierwszego albumu), która była promowana singlem i teledyskiem „Minus Zero”. Sami muzycy nie znali wówczas języka angielskiego. Szybko zrezygnowali z kariery w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Po powrocie z USA w radiu pojawiły się dwa przeboje – „Someone's round the corner” oraz wydana już w Polsce „Sztuka latania” zamieszczona na składance różnych wykonawców pod tym samym tytułem wraz z utworem „Banalna rzecz”. Niedługo potem zespół wydał kolejny singel „Raport z N.” / „Rysunkowa postać”. W tym samym roku wystąpił jako gwiazda festiwalu w Sopocie. Był to pierwszy koncert gdy perkusistę, Jarosława Szlagowskiego, zastąpił Andrzej Dylewski (ten sam który wziął udział w nagraniu pierwszego utworu „Mała Lady Punk”). Jan Borysewicz, wspomagany wokalnie przez Janusza Panasewicza nagrał muzykę do filmu „O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc”, którą prezentował już w pełnym składzie w cyklu koncertów pt. „Jacek i Placek, czyli Lady Pank w poszukiwaniu krainy leniuchów”. Album „O dwóch takich co ukradli księżyc” został wydany w dwóch częściach w 1986 i 1988 roku. Jeszcze w tym samym roku pojawił się singel „Sly” (komp. i sł. Phil Garland) / „This is only rock'N'roll” zamykający rozdział anglojęzycznych nagrań Lady Pank, a sam Borysewicz otrzymał wyróżnienie i główną nagrodę najlepszego kompozytora za ,,Mniej niż zero" podczas Tokio Music Festiwal. Kryzys grupy (1986–1994) 1 czerwca 1986 roku działalność Lady Pank na mocy decyzji władz została zawieszona na rok po tym jak we Wrocławiu podczas koncertu pijany Borysewicz obnażył przyrodzenie przed publicznością. Zupełnie przypadkowo okładka albumu „LP3 – nigdy za wiele rokendrola!” autorstwa Mścisławskiego, którego promocja przypadała na czerwiec 1986 roku przedstawia ludzika ze zsuniętymi spodniami. Lady Pank powróciło w 1987 roku, jednakże bez Dylewskiego, który wyemigrował do USA. Rolę perkusisty przejął Wiesław Gola (Oddział Zamknięty). Skład poszerzył się również o gościnnie grającego na instrumentach klawiszowych Jerzego Suchockiego. Zespół dał kilka samodzielnych koncertów (pierwszy 27 stycznia w Ursusie, następny w Zabrzu). Wówczas Jan Borysewicz i Janusz Panasewicz wzięli udział w akcji charytatywnej „Nasz Wspólny Świat” biorąc udział w nagraniu utworu skomponowanego przez Borysewicza – „Stanie się cud”. Wspomogli ich również muzycy z zespołów takich jak: TSA, Kombi i Lombard. Rok 1988 dla zespołu zaczął się niezwykle przebojowo – od hitów „To, co mam” i „Tacy sami”. Andrzej Mogielnicki, który po wrocławskim ekscesie udzieliwszy stanowczego wywiadu dla Polityki rozstał się z Lady Pank został zastąpiony przez: Zbigniewa Hołdysa, Grzegorza Ciechowskiego, Marka Dutkiewicza i Jacka Skubikowskiego. W połowie roku w radiu ukazał się utwór „Zostawcie Titanica”. Latem grupa wyruszyła do USA, gdzie wydana została jej pierwsza płyta kompaktowa. W Stanach doszło do podziału grupy. Jan Borysewicz oraz Janusz Panasewicz występowali razem, a pozostali jako The Mix. Wieści dochodzące zza oceanu wskazywały na kryzys grupy. W 1989 roku do Borysewicza i Panasewicza ponownie dołączył Jarosław Szlagowski. Podczas koncertów w ZSRR zespół wspomagał Robert Jaszewski, natomiast w Czechosłowacji Bogdan Kowalewski. W tym samym roku ukazała się solowa płyta Jana Bo. „Królowa ciszy”, której materiał znany był już fanom z ubiegłorocznej kasety „Polmarku”. Była to pierwsza produkcja solowa lidera Lady Pank. Nieco później został wydany singel „Gwiazdkowe dzieci” / „Gwiazda na wietrze”, który wraz z „Królową ciszy” złożył się na „Pastorałki” Jana Bo. W 1990 roku do Borysewicza, Panasewicza i Szlagowskiego dołączyli Piotr Urbanek i Kostek Joriadis. Niedługo potem zespół wypromował kolejny przebój – balladę „Zawsze tam gdzie ty”. Dała ona tytuł kolejnemu albumowi i zadecydowała o jego popularności. Na nowej płycie wydanej również w USA wszystkie teksty napisał Jacek Skubikowski. Album „Zawsze tam gdzie ty” brzmiał nieco ciężej niż poprzednie płyty zespołu. Koncertowy program zespołu uzupełniały pierwsze przeboje Borysewicza napisane jeszcze dla Budki Suflera – „Nie wierz nigdy kobiecie” oraz „Bez Satysfakcji”. W lipcu 1991 roku zespół wystąpił podczas Trzech Dekad Rocka w Polsce, potem znów znalazł się w USA, gdzie ponownie zawiesił działalność. W tym czasie media lansowały kolejne przeboje z „Zawsze tam gdzie ty” m.in. „Co mnie to obchodzi” i „Niedokończoną ulicę”. W telewizji często emitowany był teledysk do utworu „Zawsze tam gdzie ty”. Mimo iż zespół nie istniał, nadal cieszył się ogromną popularnością. Tego samego roku ukazała się pierwsza składanka grupy o nazwie The Best of Lady Pank. W 1992 została wydana druga solowa płyta Jana Bo – „Wojna w mieście”. Reaktywacja (1994–1997) W 1994 roku zespół reaktywował się w nowym składzie: Jan Borysewicz, Janusz Panasewicz, Krzysztof Kieliszkiewicz, Kuba Jabłoński i Andrzej Łabędzki. Zaczynali w warszawskim klubie Van Beethoven, odbywając samodzielną trasę koncertową. Zagrali również na festiwalu „Rock Opole”. Muzycy zaczęli promocję albumu Na na, na którym Panasewicz zadebiutował w roli autora tekstów (m.in. „Młode orły”). Największymi przebojami z tego albumu stały utwory „Na na” i „Na co komu dziś”. Kolejne wydanie Lady Pank przyjęło się na estradach. W grudniu 1994 muzycy wsparci przez Wojtka Olszaka i Piotra Wolskiego dali akustyczny koncert w studio radia Łódź, który rok później udokumentował album Akustycznie: Mała wojna. Materiał ten został też zarejestrowany na potrzeby telewizji, aby 22 lata później wydać go w całości na płycie DVD z kolekcji „Bez prądu”. W 1995 roku zespół dał cykl koncertów nadmorskich oraz wziął udział w Rockstocku we Wrocławiu i festiwalu w Węgorzewie – zbierając dobre recenzje. W 1996 roku na festiwalu Opolskim w koncercie poświęconym Krzysztofowi Klenczonowi zespół wykonał „Spotkanie z diabłem”. Poza tym ponownie odwiedził USA oraz gościł w Niemczech. We wrześniu 1996 ukazał się zbliżony brzmieniowo do NANY album Międzyzdroje, na którym wszystkie teksty napisł Panasewicz. Pierwszy z singli – „Czy czujesz jak”, nawiązywał do klimatów bluesowych. Drugim był „Nie chcę litości”, gdzie pierwszy raz w nagraniu zespołu można było usłyszeć kwartet smyczkowy. Pod koniec 1996 roku zespół przedstawił muzykę z piosenkami gwiazdkowymi – „Zimowe graffiti” – którą promował program telewizyjny. Ponadto w tym samym roku została wydana kolejna solowa płyta Borysewicza pt. „Moja wolność”. W 1997 roku na prośbę autora tekstu, Jacka Skubikowskiego zespół nagrał utwór „Niedawno” (znanego też pod tytułami „Jest taki kraj” i „Moje sny”), który podczas wyborów parlamentarnych 1997 stał się hymnem Unii Wolności. W nagraniu utworu wziął udział mistrz boksu – Dariusz Michalczewski. W tym okresie grupa zaczęła w swym scenicznym repertuarze umieszczać utwory w wersjach transowych, które trafiły na dwupłytowy album „W transie". Dalsza działalność (1998–2011) W roku 1998 zespół wydał przebój „Znowu pada deszcz”, który promował album „Łowcy głów”, a do utworu „Prawda i serce” nakręcił teledysk w Stanach Zjednoczonych. W marcu 1999 w Krakowie, zespół zarejestrował klubowy koncert w celu wydania go na nowej płycie. Był to pierwszy oficjalny albume live z koncertu elektrycznego w dorobku Lady Pank. „Koncertową” zdominowały starsze utwory, uwagę zwracała rozbudowana wersja „Marchewkowego pola”. Całość uzupełniły dwie nowe, studyjne piosenki „Rozmowa z...” i „Do Moniki L.”. Ta ostatnia wykorzystana została w filmie Marka Koterskiego pt. „Ajlawju”. Latem 1999 kwintet dał dwa koncerty w Kanadzie (Vancouver i Toronto), wystąpił też ponownie w Węgorzewie. Wydana w 2000 roku „Nasza reputacja” okazała się nie tak udana jak poprzednie płyty, lecz przyniosła długo notowany na listach przebojów utwór „Słońcem opętani”, który doczekał się pierwszego w karierze zespołu animowanego teledysku. W konkursie premier na KFPP w Opolu, zespół zaprezentował inną piosenkę z nowego albumu - („Na granicy”. W występie wziął udział gościnnie, na gitarze akustycznej, Ryszard Sygitowicz. Lady Pank ulokowało się na trzecim miejscu. W tym samym roku zespół występował także na Morawach i odbył tournée po całej Polsce z okazji 18 rocznicy urodzin. Galowy koncert trasy odbył się pod koniec listopada w Hali Filmów Fabularnych we Wrocławiu, gdzie z zespołem gościnie zagrali i zaśpiewali: Jarosław Szlagowski, Edmund Stasiak („Du du”), Zbigniew Hołdys („Mała wojna”), Urszula („Zawsze tam gdzie ty”), Lech Janerka („Kryzysowa narzeczona”), Paweł Kukiz („A to ohyda”), Kasia Nosowska („Zamki na piasku”) i Olaf Lubaszenko („Nie wierz nigdy kobiecie”). Część materiału z tego trzy godzinnego koncertu zarejestrowała telewizja. We wrześniu 2001 z zespołu odszedł Andrzej Łabędzki. Od tego momentu zespół oficjalnie zaczął koncertować jako kwartet (Jan Borysewicz, Janusz Pansewicz, Krzysztof Kieliszkiewicz i Kuba Jabłoński), jednakże był on wspomagany na koncertach przez gitarzystę Michała Sitarskiego, który jest stałym side-manem grupy do dnia dzisiejszego. Wiosną 2002 Jan Borysewicz nagrał razem z Pawłem Kukizem ścieżkę dźwiękową do filmu E=mc². W tym też roku z okazji dwóch dekad istnienia zespół wydał płytę pt. Besta besta, na której znalazły się największe hity Lady Pank wybrane przez internautów oraz dwa premierowe nagrania „7-me niebo nienawiści” oraz „Konie w mojej głowie”, do których słowa po długiej przerwie napisał Andrzej Mogielnicki. 26 czerwca w klubie „Park” odbył się koncert połączony z oficjalną premierą płyty. 29 czerwca zespół wystąpił w Operze Leśnej w Sopocie podczas koncertu związanego z otwarciem stacji muzycznej MTV Classic. Na początku 2003 roku ukazała się płyta Jana Borysewicza i Pawła Kukiza pt. „Borysewicz & Kukiz”. Płyta zdobyła status (platynowej), a „Bo tutaj jest jak jest” okrzyknięto utworem najczęściej granym w stacjach radiowych 2003 roku. Popularność zdobyły także „Jeśli tylko chcesz” i „Jest taki dzień”. Duet znajdował się w czołówce popularności polskich wykonawców, lecz wspólnie zdecydował o zawieszeniu działalności. Każdy z muzyków skupił się na swoim rodzimym zespole. W marcu 2004 Lady Pank rozpoczęło nagrywanie premierowego repertuaru na nową płytę zatytułowaną „Teraz”, a jej premiera przypadła na 28 czerwca 2004. Premierę płyty poprzedziła premiera singla „Sexy-plexi”, który zdobył umiarkowaną popularność, lecz drugi pt. „Stacja Warszawa” został hitem numer jeden 2004 roku. „Stacja” okazała się przebojem na miarę „Mniej niż zero”. Trzecim singlem była „Pani moich snów”, jednakże nie powtórzyła sukcesu „Stacji”. W sylwestra 2004/2005 zespół zagrał koncert na Głównym Mieście w Gdańsku. Na początku następnego roku zespół wystąpił na WOŚP, a w lutym został nominowany w dwóch kategoriach do Fryderyków: kompozytor roku oraz piosenka roku. W sierpniu Lady Pank pojawiło się na dwóch dużych festiwalach „Top Trendy”, gdzie wystąpił z „Siódmym niebem nienawiści”, „Stacją Warszawa” i „Mniej niż zero” oraz na sopockim Festiwalu Jedynki, gdzie występowały największe gwiazdy polskiego rocka. Ich „Fabryka małp” i „Mniej niż zero” spotkały się z największym aplauzem widowni. W maju 2006 roku Jan Borysewicz wraz ze swoim trio, wystąpił jako Jan Bo we Wrocławiu na koncercie poświęconym pamięci Jimiego Hendriksa. Cały sezon letni zespół spędził koncertując, m.in. w Tychach dając występ na dachu budynku z okazji specjalnej imprezy Antyradia, odbyły się również połączone koncerty Lady Pank i Borysewicz & Kukiz oraz występy poza granicami kraju w Niemczech i Austrii. W maju 2007 zespół wyruszył w wielką trasę koncertową z okazji 25-lecia Lady Pank. Trasa ta była połączona z obchodami Dnia Strażaka. 15 czerwca zespół zagrał jublieuszowy recital na XLIV KFPP w Opolu, gdzie został przywitany z największymi honorami. Dodatkową atrakcją 25-lecia było wydanie z tej okazji płyty „Strach się bać” z premierowymi utworami. Pierwszym singlem była tytułowa kompozycja „Strach się bać”, która odniosła duży sukces medialny. Singel ten był także ilustrowany teledyskiem, na którym zabrakło samego lidera grupy. Momentem szczególnym jubileuszu był koncert połączony ze zlotem fanów w Olecku, gdzie zespół otrzymał urodzinowy tort oraz chóralne „Sto lat” odśpiewane przez publiczność. Z końcem roku Lady Pank wypuściło kolejny trzeci singel „Dobra konstelacja” (drugim był „Wenus, Mars”). 31 grudnia zespół wystąpił pod Pałacem Kultury w Warszawie na specjalnym sylwestrowym koncercie. Od 1 marca 2008 zespół Lady Pank jako pierwszy polski zespół muzyczny posiada własne oficjalne internetowe radio „RMF Lady Pank” dostępne w serwisie internetowym RMFon.pl(dawniej MiastoMuzyki.pl). 19 września Janusz Panasewicz wydał swój pierwszy solowy album Panasewicz z singlami „Po co słowa”, „Obudź się” i „Włóczykij”. Jeszcze tego samego roku zespół zagrał swój pierwszy koncert symfoniczny, który miał ukazać się na pierwszym oficjalnym DVD zespołu. Z niewiadomych przyczyn wydawnictwo się nie ukazało. W 2010 roku Jan Borysewicz, po kilkunastoletniej przerwie, wydał czwarty solowy album, zatytułowany „Miya”. Czasy najnowsze (od 2011) 10 lutego 2011 na antenie Radia Zet miała miejsce premiera nowego singla „Dziewczyny dzisiaj z byle kim nie tańczą”, będącego zwiastunem albumu Maraton, który ukazał się 20 czerwca 2011 r. Drugim singlem był utwór „Mój świat bez ciebie”. 30 marca 2012 roku w katowickim Spodku odbył się koncert, który umieszczono 2 października 2012 r. na albumie Symfonicznie, nagranym wraz z Orkiestrą Symfoników Gdańskich. Na płycie znalazło się 20 starych utworów w rockowo – klasycznych aranżacjach oraz premierowa piosenka „Chłopak z mokrą głową”, do której muzykę skomponował Jan Borysewicz, a tekst napisał Janusz Panasewicz. Z okazji 30-lecia zespół odbył wraz z Symfonikami Gdańskimi trasę koncertową po całej Polsce. 17 kwietnia 2012 r. miała miejsce premiera solowego albumu basisty zespołu, Krzysztofa „Kielicha” Kieliszkiewicza, Dziecko szczęścia. Do współpracy zaprosił m.in. Anię Dąbrowską, Marcina Rozynka i Anię Rusowicz. W 2014 roku grupa wraz z raperem Peją wystąpiła gościnnie w utworze „To nie koniec świata”, pochodzącym z albumu Bal maturalny Rozbójnika Alibaby, a Janusz Panasewicz wydał solową płytę z kompozycjami Johna Portera. Album zatytułowany „Fotografie” doczekał się trzech singli: „Między nami nie ma już”, „Nie zamykaj okien” oraz „Autostradą”. Do ostatniego z nich nagrano teledysk w Krakowie z udziałem sobowtóra Panasewicza. Od 15 marca do 13 kwietnia 2014 roku miała miejsce trasa akustyczna, podczas której zespół zagrał koncerty w Gdańsku, Warszawie, Krakowie, Zabrzu, Rzeszowie, Lublinie, Poznaniu, Wrocławiu i Białymstoku. Na kolejnej trasie koncertowej - również akustycznej - od października 2014 do kwietnia 2015 r. nagrano album Akustycznie wydany 16 czerwca 2015 roku. W 2016 roku zespół wyruszył w trasę z okazji 35-lecia. Z tej okazji również, 15 kwietnia wydano album Miłość i władza, do którego teksty napisali Bogdan Olewicz i Wojciech Byrski. Płytę promował singiel „Miłość”, do którego nakręcono teledysk z udziałem Olgi Bołądź. Utwór szybko zdobył popularność w sieci oraz na antenach radia RMF FM. Kolejnym singlem z płyty została „Władza”, która de facto została zaprezentowana przez zespół już na koncercie w Krakowie w marcu. W listopadzie powstała reedycja płyty „Miłość i władza” wzbogacona o utwór „Sterowany”. Rok 2017 zespół rozpoczął kolejną trasą akustyczną pod szyldem 35 lat – Akustycznie, będącą kontynuacją zeszłorocznej. Na miejsce List Przebojów Programu Trzeciego trafił również kolejny singiel z albumu Miłość i władza – „Trochę niepamięci”. 10 listopada miała miejsce premiera świątecznego albumu Zimowe Graffiti 2 promowanego singlami ,,Otuleni'' oraz ,,Rodzice''. Na rok 2018 zespół przygotowuje specjalny projekt pod hasłem "LP1". Z racji jubileuszu 35-lecia debiutanckiej płyty, ukaże się jej remake, na którym przeboje "Mniej niż zero", "Kryzysowa narzeczona", "Fabryka małp", "Vademecum skauta" czy "Zamki na piasku" zaśpiewają zaproszeni przez Lady Pank goście. Materiał będzie wzbogacony o trzy piosenki: "Mała Lady Punk", "Tańcz głupia, tańcz" i "Minus 10 w Rio". Zespół planuje również specjalną trasę koncertową poświęconą tylko tej płycie oraz występ na jednym z największych polskich festiwali muzycznych.